inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (Power Rangers Forever)/Transcript
Story Intro Patrick Corbett: Episode 2-Gathering the Power Rangers Part 2 New York City Beatrice: Well done with the soccer game everyone! All: Thank you, miss! Beatrice: I have two tasks that need to be accomplished if we are to stop this evil from spreading... Wes: With all do respect. What evil is this? Beatrice: All will be revealed when the other Rangers arrive. Carter: Who are we waiting for? Beatrice: Tanya and others. Conner: Hang on, one of the Zeo Rangers? Beatrice: Correct. Thank you for volunteering Conner. Conner: What? Beatrice: I need you, Wes and Carter to head off to a beach along the East Coast of America. There has been a rent disturbance there that I need you three to investigate. Conner: I got a question for you, Beatrice. Beatrice: What is it Conner? Conner: How does Jane do Fire Tornado? Beatrice: Her mother taught her in her training with Jane. (To Jane) Jane, do you remember that man? Jane: Yeah. He told me something that I didn't understand. Dana: What is it? Jane: Soul. But Queen Bansheera's son and a mysterious boy came in with a box. (The flashback began.) Flashback-12 years ago Jane and her step-mother was at home training Fire Tornado. Riolu, Torchic, Chimchar, Treecko, Blaziken, Sceptile, Infernape, Lucario, and Victoria were watching Jane and Jasmine training. Jasmine: Jane, watch me. (Jane nodded her head. Jasmine kick the ball high and jump) Fire Tornado! (She kick the ball to the net.) Jane: Cool! Mom, you are cool. Jasmine: Jane, now you do it. Jane: Okay! (Jane kick the ball high and jump) Fire Tornado! (She kick the ball to the net. Her Pokemon was surprised and Victoria jump happy.) I did it. Jasmine's Blaziken: Blaziken! Jasmine's Sceptile: Sceptile! Jasmine's Infernape: Infernape Jasmine's Lucario: Good job, Jane! Jane: Thank you, Lucario and mom. Jane's Riolu: Jane, you were awesome! Jane: Thank, Riolu. (Then a man came to see Jasmine and Jane. Jane never saw this guy before.) Jasmine: What do you want now? Mysterious man: It is about your step-daughter. Jasmine: Jane? What do you know about my step-daughter? Mysterious man: She has a beast power inside of her. Her Soul is Wolf. Jasmine: So are you going to take her away from me? Mysterious man: No. But she will awaking her beast power in the future tournament, Grand Celestial Galaxy after her win in the Football Frontier International in the year 2011. See you later Jasmine. (The mysterious man left.) Jane: Mom, what is beast power? Jasmine: It is nothing. (Jane was confused and went inside with her Pokemon.) I can't tell her yet. Jasmine's Lucario: You are going tell her soon or later. Jasmine: Yeah, I know. (Then Henry's father came in with Patrick's father. Also Henry and Patrick came in.) He told you too. Xavier: He did. (To the children) Guys go play with Jane. Henry: Okay, father. (They left to the house and he look at Jasmine and her Lucario.) But we are going tell them soon. Xavier's Lucario: (Lucario closes his eyes, then he open his eyes.) Xavier, I sense something. Xavier: What is it? Xavier's Lucario: Queen Bansheera's oldest son and a boy carry a Vongola box. Johnathan: The Vongola Rings? Johnathan's Lucario: Yes. (The boy with the box came in.) Mysterious boy: Give this to your sons and daughter. Queen Bansheera's son: Give me the box. Xavier: I don't think so. (He throw a PokeBall.) Go Swarmpet! Xavier's Swarmpet: Swarmpet! Xavier: Swarmpet, use Hydro Cannon. Xavier's Swarmpet: Swarmpet! (Swarmpet fire a Hydro Cannon at Queen Bansheera's son.) Queen Bansheera's son: Impossible! I can't be defeat! But I will be back in the future. (He disappear in a smoke of flame.) Johnathan: That will keep him away from our children. (Then the children saw everything.) The children saw this. Jasmine: What should we do? Eraser their memory? Commander Sampson: Don't. (Then Commander Sampson came.) The children may ask questions in the future. (He approach the children with Digimon.) Xavier: Are you sure, Sampson? A voice: He is sure. (Then Beatrice came in.) Jasmine: Beatrice, when did you get here? Beatrice: 3 hours ago when you are training Jane. Sampson is right. The Digimon must protect our children for the battles in the future. Johnathan: (As he put his hand out.) We will support them. Are you in? Xavier: I am in. Jasmine: Me too. Beatrice: I will help too. Sampson: Good. I will help as well. Kudmon: I am in too, Sampson. (Then the children put their hand in too.) The children understand too. Jasmine's Lucario: Then we will training the children to become protectors of the world like the legends. Everyone: Okay! (The flashback ends.) Flashback ends Conner: You met Beatrice, Jane. Awesome! Jane: I know. That was 12 years ago. (Thinking) Beatrice and I know that I am not from this time period. She is going to tell them sooner or later in year 2013. Carter: Guys, let's go. (As the three Rangers begin to leave, Jane stops Conner) Jane: Wait a minute for me will you? Conner: Uh, sure. (Conner leaves and Beatrice gets the attention of Jane) Beatrice: Jane, I need you to go with Danny and Max to locate an artifact I have been tracking. Jane: Why them? Beatrice: Because I want you to get to know these Rangers. There are some dark times ahead and I need everyone to work together. Jane: Right. (And the chosen Rangers and Jane left.) Unknown Beach (The scene opens with two Org creatures exploring a rocky terrain. Org 1: So, this is Earth. The ground feels, strange. Org 2: Indeed, I can't remember the last time we truly felt the Sun upon our faces. Org 1: The air is strange here. I can smell pollution in the air, yet it also feels fresh, clear. This will not do. Org 2: We have been breathing the air in a deep cavern for centuries. Our bodies will adapt. Oh yes, soon we will be at full strength! Org 1: Who'd have thought that humans would be foolish enough to set us free? They have only secured their own destruction! (Both Orgs laugh as the scene fades) Nearby Wes: How long has it been since you last morphed? Carter: Too long, the Lightspeed Rangers became a symbol of hope at Mariner Bay. They haven't been in serious use for quite some time. Honestly, the last time I morphed was during a Parade. Wes: A parade? Really? I wish I had that kind of free time. I'm a Silver Guardian after all. This is the first time I've taken a holiday in years and instead of sitting at a beach enjoying the sunshine, I'm instead playing soccer! (Carter laughs as a new figure runs after them.) Conner: Wait up! Wes: You took your time. Carter: Had this been an emergency, I'd have you reprimanded. Conner: Sorry, I was chatting to Jane. Carter: You're a Ranger first and first only! Wes: Relax Carter. We're at the beach! The sun is shining and nothing can go wrong. Sure, some mysterious evil has returned, but you can at least try and enjoy yourself. Carter: Enjoy myself when giant monsters could attack us at any moment? Conner: Lighten up! (Conner throws Carter a Frisbee, which Carter throws out of the way.) Hey! What was that for? (Carter places his right index finger to his lips to tell the others to be quiet) Conner: (Loudly) What? Carter: Shush! (Wes climbs up a cliff face to see what it was that Carter had heard). Carter: What do you see? Wes: It seems we've found the source of the signal that Beatrice located. Conner: And? Wes: Suit up. We've found Orgs. (Just then, Wes slips as the rock face begins to shake and rattle, he is caught by Conner) Wes: Thanks Conner: No problem, super speed is my specialty! (Two creatures stare down from the cliff face) Org 1: Hey! Look what we have here! Org 2: What is it? Let me see? (Both Org fire lasers from their eyes at the three Red Rangers, who roll out of harm’s way) Org 1: Humans! Ooh, how fun! I could do with some muscle stretching! Wes: Where did you come from? Org 2: He does not seem surprised. No he does not. Org 1: We are Org, which is all you need to know. We will cause your destruction! Carter: Not going to happen. Wes: Turnaround of be destroyed! Org 1: Who are you to threaten us? Conner: Dino Thunder, power up! Wes: Time for, Time Force! Carter: Lightspeed Rescue! (The Three Red Rangers morph into their respective costumes) Org 2: Power Rangers? It's too soon for this meeting! Org 1: We should test their strengths... Conner: Are you going to fight us, or just stand there? (Both Org jump down from the cliff and begin to fight the Rangers. Yet they are clearly outmatched) Org 2: Stronger than we anticipated. This planet is protected. Org 1: This planet is ours! (Org 1 fires a laser at Wes, who dodges the blast) Wes: I've fought tougher creatures than you before! Demon: Is that so? (The three Red Rangers are hit in a surprise attack by a new enemy) Conner: Three vs Three. There's a fair fight. (The Demon shoots a wall of flame around the Rangers, itself and the Org) Demon: So, it has begun! Org 1: These Rangers were ours! Be gone! (Org 1 sends out a stream of water from its weapon, dousing the flames.) Demon: Oh? It seems we are at a standstill. Org 2: Then we should team up and defeat the Rangers! Demon: Why would I want to join forces with pathetic Sea urchins? (The demon sends a stream of fire directly at Org 2, which seriously damages him) Conner: Anyone else confused? Carter: What are you? Demon: A servant of Bansheera. Carter: Then you should know I defeated her! Demon: Defeated, stalled, imprisoned, such words mean nothing to us! Wes: I think we need some help before this gets ugly. Demon: However, I cannot win with such distractions. Begun you foul Org! (The Demon shoots fire balls at the Org as they retreat back into the ocean. As they fully submerge themselves, the Demon tries to fly in after them) Demon: I have you now! (The demon hits the water and is thrown back). Carter: So it is true. You're weakness is water; you may not pass through it. Demon: You know nothing Red Ranger! (The Demon retreats, vanishing in a wall of fire) Conner: No fair! I didn't do a thing! Wes: Then I volunteer you to inform our boss to what just happened. I'm going for a swim. (Wes runs off before Conner can protest) Eyecatch Jane Mitchell/Danny Delgado: (in Japanese) 12/23! (In English) Power Rangers Forever! New York City Dump Danny: I don't get it, what are we doing in this place? Max: Keep digging! Jane: It has to be around here somewhere guys! Danny: Look at this! (Hold’s up a rotting pizza box with gloved hands) It stinks! Everything stinks around here! Max: Thankfully, these biohazard suits should keep us safe. Jane: You call that safe? (Jane points at some shards of glass) Danny: We haven't even been told what is going on! All we get is 'evil has returned' and we need to play soccer. What is this place? Max: It's not exactly the Animarium now is it? Jane: The what? Max: A floating island in the sky. The home of our animal Zords. A place we are sworn to protect. Danny: It certainly has a great view! (Both Max and Danny laugh) Jane: I don't understand, that place is a fairy tale. Max: Sometimes, there is more truth to these stories than we could possibly know. The Animarium is a special place for all of us Wild Force Rangers. One day you may even get to go there. Danny: Right now though, we need to find something that is giving off a strange evil signal. Some distance away (An Orange Demon is searching the dump, looking for a powerful artifact.) Demon: Where are you? (The demon continues to ruffle through piles of garbage.) So much human waste! I've had enough of this! Flame Burst! (The creature outstretches his arms and sends a wave of fire all around him; the entire landfill is soon engulfed. The Rangers become entangled within the flames.) Danny & Max: Wild Access! Ha! (Their suits provide protection from the flames) Danny: There's too much, we need to get out of here now! Max: Jane! Look out! Jane: *coughs* Max: I summon the power of the shark! (The Blue Ranger places an orb within a small dagger, causing a flash of light to pierce the rising inferno. A wave of water surges across the garbage, dousing some of the smoldering flames). Jane: *coughing* what is that? Max: This is my friend, the Shark Zord! Jane: So it really is true? Max: Dreams are always worth believing in. See you soon Shark Zord! (The Shark Zord flies back into the sky) Demon: What have we here? (The Rangers turn to see the source of the voice) Danny: Is that an Org? Demon: A Black and Blue Ranger? I'm not ready to fight you, yet. My orders were to simply watch and locate a small something. Max: What did you find monster? Demon: Batlings! (The Demon throws down a tarot card, which summons a squad of strange black creatures) Danny: My turn! Black Bison Axe! (The Black Ranger charges forward and slices down the Batlings with ease.) Jane: That was incredible! Demon: There are more cards left in the deck, Black Ranger. Until we meet again! (With those words, the Demon vanishes. The Rangers and Jane leave the site, defeated.) Jane: He's gone. Max: He'll be back. Danny: They have a habit of returning. It seems that creature found that object we had been tracking. Jane: A deck of cards? Danny: Not just any cards. They have a terrible power, judging by the Batlings, I would suggest that this has something to do with Lightspeed Rescue. They fought creatures like this before. Jane: Oh! So that's what those creatures were called. Max: I thought you were versed in our information. Jane: Well, some of it was kept classified; I suppose my coach wanted me to hear all this from you, as a way to bond and get to know you. I love the suits though. Danny: Let's head back. We failed to stop the creature from obtaining an army. Whatever our boss has planned, I hope she knows what she's doing. New York City; Brooklyn: Following Day Beatrice: This has been terrible news. Simply terrible. Conner: We did all we could! Max: As did we. Beatrice: Don't you understand, with that deck of cards, there is no telling what sort of creatures they will send against us! I believe I know who is behind this. There are legends of Demons and Org who were banished separately from the rest. Powerful creatures that lay forgotten with time. Jane: I trust you, but what does this all mean? Beatrice: This evil has just declared war! Wes: We'll locate them. Beatrice: This will take more than your advanced technology. Rangers, once the others have arrived, I will reveal everything I know. (A woman runs into the room) Tanya: I'm here. (panting) Beatrice: Ah, I'm glad you were able to make it. Everyone, this is Tanya, she is representing the Zeo and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers in this unfortunate time. Conner: Please, don't leave us in suspense... Beatrice: My research labs and the recent battles indicate two very bad things. Wavesoak, an undersea Org and Blazefire, a demon of Bansheera have broken free from their imprisonments. Wes: Then why did you need Time Force, the new guys and a Zeo Ranger? Surely this is a job for Wild Force and Lightspeed Rescue. Beatrice: Why are you so reluctant to help out? Wes: Sorry, that's not what I meant. Conner: Why not create your own team? Why go to the trouble to locate us? Beatrice: Because I need this problem quickly and efficiently. Creating new powers to connect to the morphing grid would have taken months, if not years. We can not allow these awakened enemies to gain a foothold on Earth. Tanya: Well, I still have my Zeonizer. So I am ready to help. Beatrice: Good, thank you. Max: Why is this so important to you? We would have sensed the Org's return even without you. Beatrice: The earthquake that hit Angel Grove can strike anywhere else. These are not ordinary demons and Org, both have abilities that set them apart from others of their kind. They are just as powerful if not greater than the leaders which you destroyed years ago. They are not quite Org, nor are they Demon either. If anything, both are a mix of each other, with evil magic thrown in. That's why I called you Tanya. Tanya: Are you saying Zedd or Rita may have created them? Beatrice: It's very possible, though I know you did not fight them, you were the closest I could find to an original member. I have friends in high places, but not even Doctor Oliver was able to lend a hand with this. He's had his hands full with events happening in Reefside High. Conner: The school's in danger? Beatrice: (ignores) I just need to know that you're all with me in this. Wes: Whatever happens, I'm in. Max: You can count on us! (The Rangers place their hands together in a circle, placing them palm down on top of the other, until everyone has agreed to lend a hand.) Beatrice: The Earth owes you a great debt Rangers. Thank you! Carter: So do we have enough firepower to defeat this evil? Beatrice: No. (To Jane) Jane, can your Fire Tornado has enough power to defeat Gemini Storm? Jane: Sorry. Fire Tornado doesn't have enough power to defeat Gemini Storm. Fire Tornado Kai is the second evolution of the original Fire Tornado. Dana: So are you going to train your Fire Tornado, Jane? Jane: Yeah. Cassie: What is Fire Tornado's element? Beatrice: Fire Tornado is a fire element. (A person came in with a system showing the info of each students and rangers.) Look at Jane and her family's info. (The rangers saw Jane and her family's info.) Conner: Okay, what do you want to show? Jane: Look close, Conner. (Conner look close and saw that Jane is a fire element user like Dana and Ryan.) Dana: Wait, are you sure that we are fire element users? Beatrice: These things don't lie. Category:Power Rangers Forever